


Danelle Lothston

by Litany_Riddle



Series: Les Choses Que Je Fais Par Amour... de la Fanfiction. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Danelle Lothston A+ parenting, Gen, Harrenhal (A Song of Ice and Fire), Implied/Referenced Torture, Loneliness, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Torture, trial
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: "Peut-être était-ce cette bataille qui avait laissé à Danelle le goût du sang ?"
Series: Les Choses Que Je Fais Par Amour... de la Fanfiction. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175426
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Danelle Lothston

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la réponse au défi de Onuuki_de_Mordria "Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une fic dans laquelle Danelle Lothson est la mère de Roose Bolton ?"

Lady Danelle Lothston avait eu une jeunesse éclatante et aventureuse sous le règne d'Aerys Ier Targaryen. C’était une femme volontaire, qui avait mené les forces de sa maison vêtue d’une armure noire lors de la deuxième rebellion Feunoyr. Sa longue chevelure rouge claquait alors au vent comme une bannière, même lorsqu’elle était casquée. Les forces massées par Lord Brynden Rivers avaient écrasé les conjurés. Peut-être était-ce cette bataille qui avait laissé à Danelle le goût du sang ? 

A présent, on murmurait derrière son dos, “Folle Danelle”... Elle s’était mariée à Rogar Bolton et en avait eu un seul garçon survivant, Roose, et la famille vivait au château d’Harrenhal. Lady Danelle adorait ce château, car il étouffait les bruits, qu’il avait des allures sauvages, lugubres, et que les salles étaient basses. Les caves immenses lui plaisaient également, elles étaient en majorité utilisées comme celliers, mais pas que… 

Rogar Bolton en revanche détestait l’ambiance du château. Il avait aussi une peur justifiée de sa femme, avec ses allures de vampire, et s’en tenait le plus éloigné possible autant que faire ce peut. Il était toujours parti sur leur domaine, ou sur ses propres terres du Nord, et ne satisfaisait au devoir conjugal qu’avec mesure et hésitation. Il mourut sans plus donner d’enfants à Lady Lothston quand Roose était dans l’année de ses dix ans, ne lui laissant qu’un souvenir fugace. 

Le petit Roose, seul héritier direct des Lothston et des Bolton, lui, n’avait pas eu le choix : il passa son enfance dans l’ombre de l’imposant château, laissé sous le tutorat de Jo Ilona, une proche servante de sa mère qui lui servait de préceptrice. Mère dont la présence était à la fois étouffante et aussi fugace qu’une ombre dans les couloirs sombres. Elle était partout, dirigeait tout, était de plus en plus sévère avec ses serviteurs, et en même temps elle se retirait de longs jours dans ses appartements privés, ou partait elle aussi hors du château pour satisfaire quelques noirs desseins. La seule chose pour laquelle sa mère lui donnait un peu d’attention étaient ses yeux : plus pâles que la pierre et plus foncés que le lait… Elle lui disait qu’il y avait la lune dans son regard, la pleine lune, et que ses yeux étaient exactement de la couleur de sa peau à elle. C’est pourquoi elle le faisait venir à elle les soirs de pleine lune, et contempler l'astre du haut des remparts de la plus haute tour du château avec elle, avant d’aller commettre ses péchés de sang… 

Au début, elle recrutait des servantes dans la campagne alentour, contre la promesse d’une bonne paie au château. Elle sélectionnait attentivement des jeunes filles belles et sans famille proche… Puis, ses fidèles serviteurs faisaient le travail de préparation pour elle… Roose ne sut jamais exactement ce qui se tramait dans le château. Il était laissé à l’écart, fort heureusement pour lui, des atrocités que commettait sa mère. 

Mais, il entendait les ragots… L’ampleur de ses actes abominables étaient telle, que, selon les rumeurs, elle pratiquait la magie noire, elle envoyait des chauves-souris géantes capturer les enfants turbulents pour les ramener à Harrenhal afin de les cuire dans de grands chaudrons. Les légendes rapportaient également qu'elle prenait des bains de sang et organisait des festins de chair humaine dans sa forteresse… 

Bien sûr, il n’avait jamais vu aucune chauve-souris géante dans le château. Seulement des petites, communes. Et jamais pendant les rares fêtes organisées, on ne l’avait nourri de chair humaine. Les victuailles étaient très reconnaissables. Il pouvait dire où étaient les faisans, le cerf… En revanche, il avait déjà vu les serviteurs de sa mère, ceux qui lui faisaient le plus peur, avec un lourd chargement dans les couloirs, la nuit. Un chargement enrobé de tissu qui ressemblait fortement à un corps humain… et il voyait les nouvelles servantes disparaitre les unes après les autres… 

Bientôt les servantes se firent plus rares, mais des jeunes filles de la petite noblesse venaient apprendre l’étiquette au château auprès de Lady Lothston… Elles ne repartaient jamais. 

Une autre chose pour laquelle sa mère s’intéressait un tant soit peu à lui, était les sangsues. Elle le faisait régulièrement saigner par ses bêtes et récupérait les larves gorgées du sang de son fils pour son usage personnel... La santé de Roose ne s’en trouvait pas plus mal et il gardait de cette étrange coutume de bons souvenirs. 

Les années passèrent et Roose Bolton devint un adolescent taciturne, qui avait forgé son propre caractère comme une fleur aurait poussé au milieu des rocailles nues et desséchées. Un caractère sec, froid comme ses yeux pâles, dépourvu d’empathie et de remords. 

Aussi, quand Maekar Ier Targaryen décida enfin de diliger une enquête contre la famille Lothston, après qu’un Septon du nom de István Magyari eu dénoncé publiquement à la cours les prétendues atrocités commises par Danelle Lothston, il n’éprouva qu’une vague crainte pour son statut, et aucune inquiétude pour sa malfaisante mère. 

L’enquête fut menée par le Chevalier Godefroy Thurzo, de la garde royale. Plus de trois cent témoignages furent collectés… Jo Ilona, la préceptrice de Roose durant son enfance s’avéra être l’âme damnée de sa mère, qui recherchait activement les futures victimes pour elle, organisant même des rapts, et l’aidait dans ses actes de barbarie. Thurzo mis en évidence que la Lady d'Harrenhal se complaisait à se baigner dans le sang encore frais de ses jeunes victimes. La plupart des tortures étaient conduites pour saigner à blanc les jeunes filles, même si avec le temps, le sadisme avait prit une place importante dans ces abominations. Parmi les atrocités décrites revenaient notamment : de longs passages à tabac, entraînant souvent la mort. Des brûlures et autres mutilations des mains, parfois aussi du visage et des parties génitales. Des morsures atteignant des parties de peau du visage, des bras et du corps. Une exposition au froid entraînant la mort. Une mise à mort par dénutrition. L’utilisation d’aiguilles et de sangsues fut aussi mentionnée lors du procès. 

On ne retrouva que trente-six cadavres sur les plus de six-cent-cinquante jeunes filles victimes estimées au total. Certains enterrés au cimetière, d’autres dans des lieux divers. Le personnel du château d’Harrenhal estima néanmoins le nombre de corps retirés d’entre les murs à plus de cent, mais rien dans les registres du procès ne vint confirmer cette hypothèse. 

Procès qui s’avéra expéditif. 

Ni Lady Danelle Lothston, ni Jo Ilona ne furent présentes. Roose y témoigna quant à lui très courtement. Sa mère fut reconnue coupable de la plupart des chefs d’accusation par le tribunal. Ses principaux complices eurent tous les doigts arrachés avant d’être jetés vivant dans les flammes d’un bûcher élevé dans la cour du château d’Harrenhal. Le peuple pu assister au spectacle, car Maekar Ier Targaryen tenait à montrer que justice était rendue. Néanmoins, au grand dam de Godefroy Thurzo, une exécution aurait causé un scandale public et jeté la disgrâce sur une famille noble et influente, ainsi Lady Lothston ne fut-elle pas condamnée. Elle fut néanmoins assignée à résidence dans une seule et unique pièce sans fenêtre du château, et tous ses biens furent saisis par la Couronne. 

Roose fut ainsi déshérité. Il en garda une certaine amertume toute sa vie. Heureusement il avait été prouvé que son père n’était aucunement mêlé à cette sordide affaire, et il obtint en héritage ses terres du Nord. 

Il garda sous silence toute sa vie les agissements de sa mère, et, comme il ne portait pas son nom et ne régnait pas sur ses terres, les personnes à faire le rapport avec lui dans le Nord furent très peu nombreuses. 

Ainsi s’acheva la lignée des Lothston, tarés, cruels et luxurieux, fantasques et courageux, maléfiques pour certains…


End file.
